


Shades Of Sickbay

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Episode 5 to the Season 3 Virtual Season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

### Day 1

The chatter of creatures filled the air as Phlox went about his nightly regimen of feeding them and preparing them for sleep. The chirps from the cage he was approaching grew to a piercing squeak as he grew nearer.

"Alright, alright. It is time to eat my little ones, but you don't have to squawk as loudly. Someone might think I'm starving you," Phlox dropped the Polovian weeds into the cage. The chirping grew less frantic and he sighed in relief. No matter how much he enjoyed the presence of his "critters," as the humans liked to call them, there were still times when they seemed to take over sickbay.

Phlox grinned and shook his head, the curls atop his crown bouncing slightly with the movement.

The doors to sickbay opened with a swish and Phlox looked up as Hoshi walked in. She smiled a small smile and made her way over to him. Over the past week, she had visited him more often, ever since she had tried to flee the ship. Captain Archer had suspended her from duty for the first 3 days, and confined her to her quarters as punishment, only allowing her special privileges to visit Sickbay. Phlox smiled back at her as she stood by him. Slowly, he had noticed her guilt subsiding, if only slightly.

"Feeding time already?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It seems so. I was working and everyone started chirping and squeaking. I guess they have their minds made up on a certain schedule and if I don't adhere to it, I hear about it," Phlox chuckled as he pulled the Lavarian crickets from their container. "Mind if I stay here for a while, maybe help out a bit?" Hoshi queried.

"No, that would be most welcome Ensign."

Hoshi smiled and walked with him over to the cage.

Phlox watched as the animals ate, and spoke up. "Have you thought anymore about what we last discussed? You know that what happened wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, just a mistake."

"I'm beginning to understand that. I took your advice though. I talked to Travis about some of it, just to get it off my chest. I would have talked to Layne as well, but he's been pretty busy since the Brinibi."

"I am very pleased you chose to talk to Travis, Hoshi. He understands what its like to be out in space, possibly more than any other person on the ship. What did he suggest?"

"Well, I was talking with him a few minutes ago. He volunteered to teach me how to fly the ship, if it's all right with the Captain. You know, to try and get my mind off of what happened, and give me a renewed sense of purpose, I guess."

"That's wonderful, Ensign. Have you spoken to the Captain about this matter yet?"

"Not yet, but I have an idea. One that I'm sure he'll be interested to hear."

Phlox smiled and nodded, handing the container of crickets to Hoshi, gesturing for her to help feed the "critters."

Archer sighed as he sat back in his chair. It was still incredibly uncomfortable, but he didn't want to worry about re-adjusting it.

He looked around the bridge studying his crew in turn. Hoshi sat at her station, confidently fiddling with different buttons and tuners, on the lookout for signs of the Xindi. She seemed a changed person. He was still quite confused over what had happened, but knew that she had been feeling incredibly anxious since coming out this way. He was glad to see her once again, confident in her work.

Reed was looking out the view screen at the stars whipping by, as was Travis.

Finally his gaze rested on T'Pol. Her face was down turned to her station. She was probably going over different readouts from the last few light years, making sure they hadn't missed anything important: diligent, as always.

T'Pol raised her face, meeting his eyes with hers. They looked at each other for a moment, and then she turned her gaze back to her work.

Archer swallowed hard. Over the past few weeks, he and T'Pol had ever so slightly been growing closer, taking their tentative steps to the precipice. Once they went over that precipice, there would be no going back, and they both knew it.

When she had been in sickbay, he could have sworn her mind had brushed with his, causing her sickness to dissipate, soothing her to sleep. He had no idea how or why that had happened, but he was sure that Phlox had an idea. He wished there was someone he could talk to about this, but it hardly seemed to be a relevant issue, especially now, after the attack on Earth and the Brinibi incident. Perhaps he would talk to Phlox about the enigmatic response he had given after Archer had asked why his touch had calmed T'Pol.

_"Why? What would she feel that would cause her to want to protect me and the ship?"_

_"Unknown, Captain. You would have to ask the Sub-Commander."_

Sighing loudly once more, he turned back to the view screen, watching the stars shoot by at an extraordinary rate.

Hoshi looked back as she heard the captain sigh loudly. She understood why. They had gone into the Expanse, assuming that as soon as they were in there, they would be in an ongoing battle. So far, there hadn't been much in the way of finding the Xindi, except for the ruins on the planet, and the Brinibi. A lump rose in her throat at that thought, and she fought in back down, quelling the guilt as the doctor had taught her.

She had an idea that would give everyone on the ship something to do, and would be beneficial and practical for everyone involved. It also had the added benefit of getting people minds off of the recent occurrences.

Clearing her throat, she stood up from her seat. The Captain glanced over at her, his eyebrows shooting up in a questioning gaze.

"Captain, may I speak to you privately?" she asked.

"Sure, Ensign," he replied slowly, rising from his seat and gesturing to his ready room.

Hoshi walked past the Sub-Commander, ignoring her heightened eyebrow, and preceded the Captain into his room.

"What can I do for you, Hoshi?" he asked as the door slid shut behind him.

"I have a proposition for you. It would give the crew something to do, and in my opinion, would benefit the ship as well."

"You have my attention," Archer gestured to a seat for her to sit.

Sitting down, she continued, "I believe it would be in the best interest of the crew and mission, if everyone learned someone else's task. For example, Ensign Mayweather volunteered to teach me to fly the ship, with your permission. It's only beneficial to the mission if everyone knew how to do other jobs, just in case something happens."

Archer looked at her for a moment, and then nodded his head slowly. "That sounds reasonable. I'll take it up with the Sub-Commander, see what she thinks."

Hoshi smile, "Thank you sir." She rose and left the room. As she walked back to her station, she caught the eye of Travis and winked. He smiled brightly as he realized what she had just done.

As she sat down, she heard the Captain call for the Sub-Commander to join her in his room.

T'Pol pressed the button to the Captain's ready room, and stepped back as it hissed open. Stepping over the threshold, she caught his gaze.

"You wished to see me Captain?"

"Yes, Ensign Sato just approached me with a proposal of sorts. She suggested that it would be beneficial if everyone on the crew doubled-up on their duty."

"Doubled-up, sir?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, she suggested that the crew each learn someone else's craft, in case something happens," Archer rose and walked to the window.

T'Pol stood in her place for a moment, and then walked over, joining him at his side. He looked down at her, a small smile in his eyes.

"That is logical," she said after a few moments of silence.

"That's what I thought. I just wanted to talk to you about it first. Perhaps you could make a list of the crewmembers, and put down what they should learn."

She nodded silently and moved away from him to the door, taking his comment as a dismissal.

"Oh, and T'Pol," he called out. She turned back to him. "Make sure that Hoshi gets teamed up with Travis. She wants to learn how to fly the ship."

"Indeed," T'Pol's eyebrows shot up. The young Ensign had changed so much in the past few weeks. Now she wanted to learn to pilot the Enterprise. Astonishing.

T'Pol nodded her head once more and turned away. Sensing there was more the Captain wished to express, she turned back to him. "Was there something else sir?"

Archer cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. When he raised his head, she caught a glimpse of tears shimmering in his eyes. Confused, she furrowed her brow.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

T'Pol inhaled a sharp breath, remembering her unfortunate illness that had suddenly taken over her a short week before. "I am feeling, better. I haven't had any more symptoms. I seem to be in good health once more."

He nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his hair. "I'm glad."

Taking a chance, T'Pol walked over to him, stepping up right next to him, almost invading his personal space. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked perplexed.

"I believe it was your strength that aided in my recovery. It is only rational to thank you for that."

Her eyes shined up at him, and his down at her. They stood in their moment, seemingly forever. She broke the moment.

"I'll go ahead and start working on the roster, sir." She turned and left the room, leaving a dazed Archer in her wake.

The doors to sickbay hissed open and Phlox looked up. He sighed as he saw Commander Tucker walking towards him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the Commander's company, it was just that he had been so unreceptive and argumentative lately. Phlox smiled a congenial smile as Trip approached.

"Ah, Commander, what can I do for you today?"

Trip sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Looking up, Phlox noticed the sheen of tears in Trip's eyes.

"I've got a killer headache. Anything you can give me?"

"Of course, Commander. One moment." Phlox went to his counter and pulled out a small hypospray. Filling it with its contents, he walked back over to Trip. Raising the hypospray to the Commanders neck, he pulled the trigger. Immediately, Trip sighed.

"Thanks Doc." "My pleasure. I wonder, why did you have a headache? Are you having trouble sleeping? Was it just a tension headache? Perhaps you are feeling ill?" Phlox raised his scanner to the man.

"I think it was probably just a tension headache, that's all."

"Ah, any idea what is causing you tension?"

Trip was silent for a moment, looking down. He breathed a deep sigh, then raised his eyes once more to meet the doctors. "Have I really been that bad, doc?"

Phlox was taken aback for a moment, recoiling at the thought that he was approaching a subject that had just been running through his mind.

"What do you mean, Commander?"

Trip's tongue flicked out and moistened his lips. "I dunno, doc. It's just, ever since Lizzie's death, I haven't been myself. I've been reallyâ€¦angry. I get mad really easy, but it's just so difficult. I mean, it was my fault about the Brinibi incident. I was the one that ordered the shot to be taken, after all," Trip paused. "I feel that no one likes me anymore, I hardly see my friends, no one wants to be with me. And it aggravates me. Especially the Captain. I mean, we've been in the Expanse for a while now, and it's like, he's not too worried with the fact that we haven't met up with the bad guys. He's kinda drawing away from me. He's always with T'Pol." Trip spit the last sentence out.

Ah, so Phlox hadn't been the only one to recognize the Captain and Sub-Commander's close relationship now.

"Is that what really bothers you?" Phlox asked. "That the Captain is spending too much time with T'Pol? Or is it something else entirely?"

Trip looked at him and bit his lip, contemplating. "No. I don't mind the captain and sub-commander, I guess. I probably just use that to take out my anger on. But, doc, I'm just so mad. We gotta get workin'. These Xindi bastards are probably watching us right now laughing, and we ain't doin' nothin' about it." Trip's face was red with anger.

Phlox held up a scanner to Trip.

"Commander, you need to calm down. Your blood pressure is very high. Perhaps I should give you a sedative? Help you sleep better?"

Trip took a step back. "No, I don't want a sedative. I can sleep just fine."

"Very well then. Perhaps, if you care to take my advice, you should just try and socialize more. I've noticed in the past weeks that you have become somewhat of a hermit. Only working and then going to your room. Try fraternizing more. Eat dinner in the messhall, instead of your quarters. A little bit of socialization might just help."

"A lil' socialization is just what the doctor ordered?" Trip asked, almost sarcastically.

"Precisely!"

"Thanks, doc. I'll see what I can do." Trip turned and headed to the doors.

"And try and just stay calm. Perhaps the Sub-Commander could teach you a few meditation techniques."

Trip raised his hand signaling that he heard him, and left sickbay.

Phlox shrugged slightly. He understood that anger was a major step in the human grieving process; he had been privy to many demonstrations before. However, the Commanders grief and anger ran deep and wide. It was more prominent than he had ever seen before. He just hoped that the Commander would check his hostility before something very bad happened to him, or someone else, again. It had already caused recklessness.

Shaking his head he turned back to his console, searching for more information on grief.

### Day 2

Hoshi stepped through the doorway into the noisy messhall. Her stomach growled as the scent of scrambled eggs wafted towards her. She walked to the cupboards and opened the door. Placing a bowl of the eggs and her orange juice on her tray, she turned around, looking for a place to sit. Spotting Travis in a small corner, she made her way over to him.

"This seat taken?" She asked as she approached.

Travis looked up, smiling, and gestured for her to join him. "It is now."

She sat down in the chair beside him and looked out the porthole as the stars whipped by. Picking up her spoon, she took a small bite of the eggs. Setting it back down in her bowl she sighed and lost herself in the view.

Travis looked over at her, eyeing her barely touched food. Swallowing his bite he asked, "What's up?"

Hoshi looked up at him, coming out of her daze. "Sorry, I'm a little out of it."

"I kinda figured, you've barely touched your food."

Hoshi looked down at her bowl, and then back at him. "Learning to fly a ship is harder than I thought."

"Well you can't always expect to learn something the first time you try." Travis laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just it seems so easy when you try. I would've already flown us straight into a planet if I had been driving."

Travis laughed out loud. "I doubt you would have flown us into a planet. I think you could have us turned before that happened."

Hoshi smiled a grim smile. "Maybe, but I doubt it with the way I was flying."

"Well if it was easy, then anyone could fly a star ship. But it's not easy. It takes a while of training." Travis covered her hand with his.

"I know that," she sighed. "It's just discouraging."

"Do you think I'd be able to learn all there is to know about the comm. in one lesson?"

Hoshi looked up at him, "Of course not. It takes years of study."

"I see, and of course you had to study for years to learn how to use the equipment properly, correct?"

Hoshi nodded.

"You're the best linguist in Starfleet. Why do you suppose it took so long?"

"Becauseâ€¦okay, point taken." She sighed, "But I still think I should be doing better at it."

"You will, Hosh. It just takes time. It took me years. Don't be so hard on yourself. No one is ever the best at something when they first start. Besides, you've already done better than I did when I first learned."

"Really?"

"Yup. You see, you are too focused on what you can't do, that you tend to overlook what you can do. You are a very smart woman. You can do anything you want. It just takes time." Travis smiled. "Maybe I can get permission from the captain to take you out in a shuttle. Maybe get your practice going out there, so its not as hectic as flying Enterprise. I'm sure once you learn how to fly a shuttle, you won't have much trouble flying Enterprise."

T'Pol stepped over the threshold and walked into sickbay. Phlox looked up from his desk and stood as she came toward him.

"The Captain would like your daily report," she stated.

"Ah, yes. Hold on one second," Phlox reached over his desk and grabbed a PADD. Pressing a few buttons, he finished and handed it to T'Pol. "There you go. Everything is in order."

She nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Uh, Sub-Commander, if I may." He held up a scanner, signaling that he wanted to check her and make sure she was doing as well as she said. Running the scanner over her, he smiled as he found nothing out of the ordinary. Understanding that this might be one of the few times he would be able to talk to the Sub-Commander privately, he spoke "I'd like to speak with you about something." Phlox held up his hand.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Doctor?"

"Commander Tucker said something that peaked my curiosity. He came in here yesterday with a tension headache. We talked for a few minutes and I found that he feels that not enough is being done in light of the situation. He is aggravated with the captain because he thinks the captain's mind is elsewhere, and not on actually finding the Xindi."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow and gestured for him to continue.

"I think some of his hostility stems from the fact that you and the captain seem to be, how should I put this, growing closer," Phlox finished, waiting to hear her comments. He was surprised that she didn't deny anything and even more surprised when she nodded.

"I see." She turned her face down a little, in thought.

"Is there something blossoming between you and the Captain?" Phlox pressed.

T'Pol's eyes shot up to meet his. "I don't think this would be an appropriate conversation."

"Perhaps so, but I've noticed increasing sexual tension between the two of you, so I believe the Commander's hypothesis might hold some merit."

T'Pol was silent.

"Are you attracted to the Captain, Sub-Commander?"

"The Captain and I are not in a position to allow ourselves to become attracted to one another."

Phlox internally rolled his eyes. That was such a classic textbook answer. "That didn't answer my question."

T'Pol took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm uncertain."

"Well that's a start, now isn't' it?"

"I have felt an increasingâ€¦affection for the Captain, and I believe he has felt the same for me, but I'm uncertain what to call it."

"You mean, if it is simply attraction or perhaps something deeper?" Phlox interjected.

"Precisely." T'Pol's eyes wavered back and forth from him to the floor, uncertainly.

"If this conversation is making you uneasy, we can stop."

"No, I'm fine. It isâ€¦pleasant to have someone to talk to about this," T'Pol looked back at him.

Phlox nodded, signaling her to continue.

"As I said, I am uncertain what is developing between the Captain and I. It seems that ever since I was ordered back to Vulcan, I have relied more on the Captain, even went so far as to choose to stay here, than go back to Vulcan."

"I notice you call it Vulcan, not home. Do you not think of it as home?"

"I suppose not. Enterprise is my home now. I've never acknowledged that before."

"Where do you see thisâ€¦relationship with the Captain going?" Phlox asked.

"I'm not sure. We have already embraced in what humans refer to as a kiss once. However, I believe it is something that could be construed as friendly," T'Pol shook her head.

"I also find it most remarkable that he was able to calm you when you were ill." Phlox said, hoping that she would shed more light on what had happened.

T'Pol was silent for a moment. She looked into his eyes, and then shook her head, "I don't even understand why this is affecting me this way. I know the decision I have to make, it is not logical to think of what could be. It cannot be, that is all there is to it. It should not, and cannot matter what either of us feel."

Phlox nodded. "I see. Well then it looks as if you have already made your decision."

T'Pol looked at him for a second. Phlox saw a spark of something indefinable, filter through her eyes, and then fade away. If he had to put a name to it, perhaps it would be sadness, or resignation.

"I believe you are correct," T'Pol stood up from where she had been leaning against the counter. "Thank you doctor. This discussion has been most illuminating."

She turned to leave and Phlox shook his head.

When would those two ever learn? They can't run away. Plusâ€¦he still wanted to know what had occurred between the two during her illness.

Trip sighed as he walked the hallway. Slowing, he turned the corner and entered the messhall. It was abandoned, and the lights were dimmed.

Hearing a light clang from the kitchen, he walked over to it, peering in through the door, his eyebrows rising at the sight.

The kitchen was deserted, dark. The only illumination coming from an open door, leading to the messhall.

Lieutenant Isabelle Spencer stood in the middle of the room, knife in hand. Lifting it up, the light shined on the blade, making the red fluid glimmer. Bringing it down, she swiped through her victim.

"What are you doin'?" a voice from the doorway asked, startling her.

She swung around. Her eyes fell on her intruder.

"Commander Tucker, I didn't hear ya come in," she said, her Southern accent very apparent. She swiped her finger over the knife gathering up the ketchup that clung to it.

"I can tell. I didn't mean to scare ya," he smiled, approaching her.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You didn't scare me."

"Oh no, of course not. Tough soldier women don't get scared, I forgot," he teased.

"Are you being flippant?" She teased back.

"No way, I'd never tease you. Afraid ya might hurt me," He laughed.

She smiled in response.

"So what are ya doin?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I'm making a turkey sandwich. Turkey, mayo, and ketchup," she said, putting the finishing touches on her food.

"Yeah, I can see that. Why are you in here alone?"

"Oh, Chef gave me permission, as long as I clean up after myself," she said placing her dirty dishes in the sink and putting the condiments away.

Trip followed her as she walked out to the messhall. She walked over to the protein resequencer and placed a cup inside. "Sweet Tea, please."

As the liquid poured into the glass, Trip smiled. It wasn't everyday someone said "Please" to a machine. Good 'ole Southern girls, God he missed them. Spence looked up at him and walked towards a table. Sitting down, she gestured for him to join her. He smiled and sat down.

"So, Spencerâ€¦"He began.

She raised a hand, stopping him. "It's Spenceâ€¦just call me Spence." Placing her hand back in her lap, she closed her eyes for a moment.

Trip looked startled for a second, then realized she was praying.

A few seconds later, Spence opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Just thanking God for the food."

He nodded and smiled back. Clearing his throat, he began again. "So, Spence, I've never seen you in the messhall before. I was beginning to wonder if you ever ate."

"I don't eat with the crew," She whispered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Why not?" Trip asked, puzzled by her admission.

She shrugged, swallowing her food. She took a sip of her tea. "Can't get attached."

At Trip's curious gaze, Spence continued. "Look, in my line of work, you get attached; it only hurts more if someone doesn't make it. I've had a lot of experience with that and frankly, I don't feel like losing someone again. I got to protect these people. I don't wanna end up getting attached and then someone die."

Trip was quiet for a moment. "Good philosophy."

"Yeah, well, it's served me well in the past."

Silence overcame the empty room as each officer was lost in thought. The only sound was Spence's chewing and the combined silent tears.

Porthos let out a small whimper as the doors to sickbay opened. Archer carried him through the door and smiled as Phlox came out from behind a curtain.

"Ah, I see you are here for Porthos' yearly checkup." Phlox smiled. It had been a year since they had replaced his pituitary gland with that of the chameleon's.

"Sure am. I don't think anything is wrong. He hasn't been sick or blending into the background." Archer laughed. "Well that's a start now isn't it." Phlox replied, placing the pup on a small table. "Now, why don't we just scan him real quick and see how he's doing." Phlox held up a scanner to the dog, casting a faint blue light on his fur. The scanner beeped a series of blips and Phlox checked the readout.

"Well, it seems that there is absolutely no rejection to the gland. I believe that Porthos will live a happy and healthy long life." Phlox smiled up at Archer.

Archer grinned and petted the pup. "You hear that boy? You are fine."

Picking up the dog, Archer turned to leave when suddenly he turned back to Phlox. "Doc, I've been meaning to ask you about something you said a few days ago," he paused. "When T'Pol was sick, and then she just suddenly healed, you said something about her wanting to protect me. What exactly did you mean? You said to talk to her about it, but I'm not sure that would be a wise course of action."

Phlox sighed, "I really would prefer it if you spoke to Sub-Commander T'Pol about this instead of myself."

Archer nodded dejectedly. "I guess so. Its just something that has been weighing on my mind ever since you said it. I just wanted to know what you meant."

Phlox stared into his eyes. "I believe that in a round about way, I was saying that perhaps your feelings for the sub-commander are not entirely one-sided. However, this is none of my business, and it would be best to talk to T'Pol about these matters. Go to the horse's mouth, so to speak."

Archer looked startled for a minute, and then a huge grin erupted on his face. "I think I might just take you up on that advice, Doc."

Phlox nodded and watched as Archer turned and left sickbay.

### Day 3

Hoshi nervously fingered the levers and buttons in the shuttle craft as she sat down in the driver's seat. The pod was on auto pilot at the moment but in just a few short seconds she would be commanding the small vessel. Taking a deep breath, she turned the auto pilot off and felt the shuttle stir beneath her.

Raising the lever slightly, the shuttle zoomed a bit.

Travis let out a short bark of laughter at Hoshi's surprised face. "Yeah, she's a little sensitive. You don't have to move the lever much to get her going."

Hoshi looked back at him. "You couldn't have told me that sooner?" she teased.

"Trial and errorâ€¦trial and error," Travis teased.

"Okay, so now, I just press this little whatchamacallit, and pull up on this doohickey and then it should start moving, right?" Hoshi bit her lip and looked over at Travis.

He laughed and nodded. "Such descriptive speech coming from our language specialist."

Hoshi pursed her lips, but her eyes shone with laughter. "Hey, don't make fun of me. You get to learn how to use the comm. later."

"Oh no ma'am, I wouldn't dare make fun of you. Its going to be bad enough when you see how much I butcher up your comm. system."

"Hey, leave my comm. system out of this." Hoshi grinned, adjusting the lever and letting the shuttle move more. The shuttle was going, slowly but surely.

"Alright, now let's get some more juice outta her. Just pull the lever back a little more, not too much, we don't want to go too fast right now." Travis instructed her, leaning up and showing her what to do.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Hoshi said, doing as she was told.

There was a soft rumbling beneath her that culminated in a soft whir as the shuttle took off. She looked out at the stars beside her, smiling to herself.

"You're doing great, Hosh. Now what I want you to do is turn to that console and put in those coordinates I gave you."

Hoshi nodded and turned to her side, typing in the coordinates that Travis had decided upon earlier. When she was finished, she turned back. "Okay, now I press this button here, and pull up on this lever and it will start heading in that direction?"

Travis nodded and sat back in his seat, tightening his belt.

Hoshi pulled the lever and gasped as the shuttle took off, almost knocking her out of her seat. It turned around in a 180 degree turn heading back the way they came. A soft laugh sounded from behind her and she turned around, finding Travis smiling, holding on to his seat belt.

"I learned the first time I taught someone to fly. Always wear your seatbelt."

Hoshi glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Trial and error, trail and error." Travis said, still laughing.

"You knowâ€¦.you could be done without." Hoshi said and turned back, pretending to be angry.

She sat back in her seat and watched as the stars passed her by.

T'Pol stepped off the 'lift, her eyes roaming around, searching for Trip. She had wanted to speak with him about his conversation with Doctor Phlox, but had been unable to find him all day yesterday.

After she had finished her early morning sensor alignments, she had quietly left the bridge to go find Tucker.

Crewman Rostov walked by, nodding a hello to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander," he said in greeting.

"Crewman," she stopped him. Rostov turned around, looking back at her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you seen Commander Tucker?" she asked him.

"He was down here a few minutes ago, but he said something about going to sickbay to recalibrate the microscope Phlox's wife brought a while back."

"Thank you," she replied and turned back to the turbolift to head to sickbay.

Once the lift stopped on the deck sickbay was located on, T'Pol took a deep breath. Walking into sickbay, she heard Trip talking, his back turned towards her. She slowed down in her pace, listening to what he was saying.

"â€¦and then I walked her back to her quarters. Afterwards, I went by the Captain's quarters, and surprise surprise, he wasn't there. I bet ya, he was with T'Pol."

T'Pol cleared her throat, and raised her eyebrow as Trip turned around, startled.

"Sub-Commander, I didn't hear ya come in."

"That much is obvious, Commander. I assume that you wouldn't have been speaking in such a manner about the Captain and I if you had."

Trip reddened and Phlox watched the interplay.

T'Pol continued, "It just so happens that the Captain was not with me last night. He had said something about bringing Porthos to sickbay for his annual checkup."

Phlox cleared his throat. "That is correct, Sub-Commander. The Captain was here last night. I had asked to check on Porthos as it has been a full year since his pituitary gland transplant."

The whole time Phlox was speaking, T'Pol and Trip's eyes were locked onto each other in a glare. Anger shone in Trip's eyes and indifference in T'Pol's.

"That doesn't explain where he's been the past week. Every time I go to see him, he isn't there. Tell me, T'Pol, do you know where he's been?" Trip spat.

"Not that it is any business of yours, but the captain and I have been sparring in the gym. The doctor suggested that physical activity would help me recover faster." T'Pol replied in a monotone voice.

"Uh-huh. Physical activity." Trip nodded, tightening his jaw.

Phlox watched the tension between the two stretch until the air was almost palpable with it. Deciding that enough was enough, he stepped between the two. "Commander, perhaps you should leave now. I thank you for recalibrating my microscope," Phlox said, putting his hands on the commander's shoulders.

Trip shook them off, taking a step back. "With all due respect, doctor, I'd like to finish this conversation with T'Pol."

"Perhaps that would be the right course of action, Doctor. If we continue with this conversation, the air between the Commander and I might be cleared," T'Pol replied pragmatically.

Phlox looked at the two once more, and then stepped from between them. He was usually happy when he was able to witness human emotions play out, but this confrontation was making him slightly uneasy.

"You always gotta go and be logical about things, don't ya T'Pol?" Trip asked. "Why don't you just say, you wanna fight about this? You know I'm right. You and Jon have been spending way too much time together to just be friends anymore. Tell me, what's really going on between you two?"

"I don't believe it concerns you, Commander Tucker," T'Pol replied, annunciating his title.

"I think it does, I think it really does! It concerns every member of this crew. Its our prerogative to know whether our Captain and Sub-Commander are gettin' it on." Trip answered, his face red with anger and his breaths coming out short.

T'Pol took in a sharp breath, momentarily losing her control over her anger. Reigning in her emotions, she stepped up closer to the commander. "As I said before, that is our personal business and not yours, or any other member of this crew, do you hear me?" Her voice was low and threatening.

"Yeah, I hear you, but you are wrong. We are out here to look for the Xindi, not to just hook up with whoever we feel like!" Trip yelled, as the doors to sickbay opened.

Archer stood in the doorway, a startled look on his face. He looked from T'Pol to Trip and back to T'Pol. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, raising his voice.

Phlox swallowed and approached the livid Captain. "It appears that Commander Tucker is upset about the possibility that perhaps you and the Sub-Commander have started a physical romantic relationship."

Archer glared down at Phlox and then looked back to Trip. "That is none of your business, do you hear me Commander?"

Trip looked over at Archer, "With all due respect, sir, it is. I don't think you are thinking with your head anymore, at least not the one on your shoulders."

Archer clenched his jaw at that remark and stalked up to Trip, his face mere inches from that of his subordinate.

"I know I didn't just hear that come out of your mouth, Commander!" He whispered angrily.

"You did, sir. I think that if you are having sex with T'Pol then someone else needs to do your job. Obviously you aren't doing it right, otherwise we would have already met up with the Xindi." Trip yelled back.

T'Pol stepped between the two men. "Commander, perhaps it would be wise if you were confined to your quarters for the night to think over some of the things you've just said," she said.

Trip looked down at her and then back at Archer, his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you are right." With a huff, Trip turned to the door and rushed out, barely missing hitting Phlox in the process.

Archer sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he locked eyes with T'Pol. "I think we need to talk."

She nodded silently and followed him out of the room.

Phlox watched as the two left, the doors sliding shut behind him. The only thought running through his head was, _'They didn't deny it.'_

Hoshi smiled as she felt the ship take a hold of her shuttle. She had successfully managed to get herself and Travis back to Enterprise without killing them. Breathing a sigh of relief as the door closed underneath them, she moved to open the door. Travis gave her a small high five as they jumped out onto the deck of the ship. Reed walked over to them.

"I see the flying lesson went well," he said.

"She did great. I don't know why she was so nervous. She's practically a natural at it," Travis beamed, excited his student did so well.

Hoshi laughed, "I don't know about that, but I did manage to not kill us."

Reed laughed back at her. Hoshi looked around the bay. Where was Trip? Usually he was always there when a shuttle launched or boarded. Furrowing her brow, she turned to Reed. "Where's Commander Tucker?"

Reed's smile slipped from his face as he sobered. Clearing his throat, he looked at Travis and Hoshi. "He's been confined to his quarters."

Hoshi bit back a gasp. "Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that something happened between him and the Captain and Sub-Commander. Captain Archer told me to come down here and welcome you back. That's when he told me that Commander Tucker was confined."

Hoshi shook her head.

Whatever had happened, had to have been something big. The Captain doesn't confine someone to their quarters without a good reason. She knew this well now.

She followed and Travis and Reed led the way to the turbolift. As the lift made it's way to the bridge, the three officers were all caught up in their thoughts.

The doors opened onto the bridge and they stepped out. The Captain wasn't in his chair, but was presumably in his ready room. As soon as the three were seated, the Sub-Commander stood up.

"Lieutenant Reed, you have the bridge," she said and made her way to the Captains ready room.

Reed nodded his acceptance and looked over at Hoshi and Travis, who each just shrugged in response.

Yup, it was definitely something big.

Archer ran his hand through his hair as he paced his ready room. T'Pol sat quietly in a seat across from him, her eyes trained on her folded hands in her lap.

He took a deep breath and blew it out in a whoosh. Looking over at T'Pol, he took a seat across from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt a headache coming on. Taking a deep breath, he slowly blew it out, filling his lungs empty. He was so incredibly angry over the events with Trip, his best friend, almost his brother. It wasn't even so much the fact that they had fought, but it was the fact that Trip had the nerve to say these things to T'Pol. She deserved so much more than that. He wasn't sure what had transpired between the two before he had arrived, but if the events following his arrival were any indication, then it definitely hadn't been small talk.

Breaking the silence, he cleared his throat and looked back up at T'Pol. She was looking back at him, almost a sad look in her eyes. It was amazing how he was able to read her like a book now.

"I have to know what happened before I entered sickbay, you know that, T'Pol."

She let a breath out and nodded her head, diverting her eyes from his.

A moment of silence took over the room, and then she began speaking. "Yesterday, I spoke with Doctor Phlox, and he informed me that Commander Tucker had spoken with him about the possibility of a relationship between myself and you. After I found that out, I decided it would be best to confront the Commander and clear up any misgivings he felt. I was unable to find him yesterday, so after I finished my morning calibrations at my station, I went down to engineering to find him. Crewman Rostov informed me that Commander Tucker was in sickbay so I went down there. As I entered the room, I saw Commander Tucker with his back to me discussing you and I with Phlox. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there, and he became increasingly agitated with me. I tried to let him know that it wasn't any of his business whether you and I were involved in a relationship, but he grew hostile and let his anger take over him. He began yelling, asking me if you and I were engaging in sexual intercourse, and that it essentially when you came into the room."

Archer bit his lip and shook his head angrily. "I can't believe he had the nerve to talk to you like that." He stood and looked out his porthole. T'Pol stayed seated. "It really is none of his business whether or not we are together or not. However, I wonder if he might be correct?" He turned back to her.

T'Pol looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face. "Sir?"

"I find it very interesting that neither you nor I denied the allegations against us. Neither of us said that we weren't involved."

T'Pol blinked. "Yes, but you and I both know that we are not involved with each other."

"Aren't we? Really?" Archer paused. "Does it really matter if we are having sex or not? You can still be involved with someone, and not be physically intimate with that person. Maybe I am letting my feelings for you outweigh my decisions in finding the Xindi. Perhaps Trip is correct in his assumptions, just wrong in the fact that we are sexually intimate."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "Conceivably, you could be correct. I have tried to not let whatever there is between us overshadow our work, but I concede that I have not been successful in that endeavor."

Archer turned back to the window. "I guess that really only leaves us one choice." He stopped when he felt her come stand beside him. Turning his head, he looked her in the eye.

"We must put an end to whatever there is between the two of us," she finished for him.

He nodded. "That would be the most logical choice."

"Indeed, perhaps it is." She turned her head and looked out the window, her gaze falling on his reflection just in time to see a single tear fall from his eye.

Phlox dimmed the lights to sickbay, the blue night lights flickering on in their feeble attempt to brighten the room enough to see by, but not enough to keep you awake: the different shades of blue casting an eerie glow against the countertops. He didn't have to sleep much, only every few months or so, but he did enjoy his nightly time when the lights were dimmed and he could relax, get away from his daily activities and just be Phlox.

Picking up his toenail clipper, he sat down on the chair in his back room. Propping his foot up on a cage, he proceeded to trim the length off the nails. As each one fell off, he added it to a pile in a dish. Once he was finished, he poured the nails into a cage, watching the creatures in it devour them.

It was so wonderful that one creature's waste could be another's food. The circle of life, that's what it was. Everything has a purpose, whether one chooses to see it or not.

Just like Hoshi, who had perceived herself to be useless, worth nothing and always not good enough. She had dropped by sickbay a few short hours ago to let him know that her second flying lesson had gone much more smoothly than her first one. It was such a relief to see that her whole demeanor had changed in the past short week. She had once felt as if she couldn't do anything, and now, she knew that, not only was she a wonderful communications officer, but she was also a pretty good helmsman. Travis on the other hand was a great helmsman, but couldn't operate the comm. system for all he was worth.

It would take him time but Phlox had faith that one day he would learn.

It was wonderful to see the two ensigns so happy and faithful in what they were doing.

Commander Tucker was a different story all together.

Phlox shook his head at the memory of the argument that had taken place earlier today. The tension had been tangible, the air thick with anger. He thought he had finally broken through to the Commander with their last discussion. When Trip had arrived to recalibrate the microscope, he had been a different man. He had talked jovially with Phlox and even told him about his dinner with one of the Rangers, Isabelle Spencer.

Phlox had asked what had happened between the two and Trip had replied that he had sat with her while she ate and then just walked her back to her room. That was when things had turned ugly. Trip went from jovial to fuming in a split second. He had wanted to go talk to Archer about his dinner, but the Captain hadn't been there. Instead he had been with Phlox, but Trip assumed he was with T'Pol.

Phlox bit back a sigh as he let the images play out.

Once the Captain had entered the room, it wasn't long before Trip left, but in those few moments, Phlox had seen what Trip had been angry over. There was definitely something much deeper than he had once thought between the Captain and Sub-Commander. She had looked almost relieved when Archer stood between her and Trip, and had almost smiled when Trip left and it was just the three of them.

Phlox absently wondered if the two had even realized he was still there.

After they left, Phlox had pondered their relationship for quite a while, until the Captain had returned.

He had asked for an analgesic as he had a terrible headache. Phlox had administered a hypospray and then took his blood pressure. It had been incredibly high, so Phlox told him to get some rest and not spar with the Sub-Commander that night. Archer had looked at him ruefully, and replied that he didn't think they would be sparring for quite a while anymore. At that he had left, leaving Phlox perplexed over what that could mean.

He just hoped the two weren't as dense as to think that putting space between them and trying to forget what was between them would work. It never did.

He sighed as he sat back down in his seat, letting the shades of sickbay surround and wash over him.


End file.
